Todavia podemos decir una vez más
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Draco y Hermione han estado juntos por mucho tiempo, pero un mal entendido hará que esto termine, después de dos meses y de pensar muy bien las cosas Draco decide que es tiempo de luchar por lo que quiere. Es un songfic de la cancion Porque todavia podemos decir una vez más de Pxndx.


¡Hola! Sé que tengo historias que no eh actualizado pero pronto lo haré, lo prometo. Ahora vengo con un Dramione, y este Fic se lo dedico a Paula que inconscientemente me impulso a crear esta historia, Gracias por todo, eres la mejor, y gracias por compartir conmigo este gusto extraño por esta pareja. Sin más les dejo la historia que es un songfic.

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la Saga Harry Potter y le pertenecen a RK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados un rato.

Todavía podemos decir una vez más.

 **En verdad,  
Tú eras quien ponía el cielo azul,  
Tú eras el interruptor,  
interruptor en luz en la pared,  
te apagaste y regrese a la oscuridad,**

Camino de regreso al pequeño departamento que adquirí hace un año, había ido a una de las tantas audiencias que le hacían a mi padre por ser anteriormente un mortifago, yo gracias a que le di información importante a Potter y cambie de opinión con lo de ser un mortifago no estaba en Azkaban pero mi padre no tuvo la misma suerte que yo. En fin, ahora, mientras camino veo pasar a una chica castaña y eso hizo que pensara en una chica también castaña que no está muy lejos de donde me encuentro ahora pero estoy seguro que ella no quiere ni verme ahora, ya que por un estúpido y pequeño malentendido ella creyó que yo seguía viendo a Astoria mientras salía con ella, ¡Por favor!, ¿Quién podría estar con Astoria cuando Hermione era inteligente, valiente, testaruda y sobretodo, cuando tenía ese trasero que me volvía un completo idiota? La respuesta a eso es solo un imbécil y yo soy guapo, inteligente, rico, pero nunca un imbécil. Sin embargo ella no quiso creerme y termino conmigo, ni siquiera cuando casi me convierto en un mortifago o estando en la guerra me había sentido tan vacío. Y es que a pesar de que al principio Hermione y yo nos odiábamos después de la guerra decidí regresar a Hogwarts y terminar mi último año, pero no conté con que todos incluyendo a los de mi propia casa, me trataran como a un elfo doméstico (yo ya no los trato mal cabe mencionar, pues la guerra cambia muchas cosas, y por supuesto que también me cambio a mi), en fin , solo los profesores me trataban como lo que era, un estudiante, solo los profesores y Hermione por supuesto, la verdad nunca supe porque ella decidió empezar a hablarme, porque ella no me despreciaba como los demás, no supe en que momento dejamos de odiarnos, lo único que supe fue que en una clase que compartíamos ella se había sentado conmigo, ignorando las miradas de asco, de incredulidad y de reproche de una de sus amigas, la Weasley para ser más exactos, y habíamos mantenido una conversación civilizada acerca de cosas triviales y del constante rechazo que los otros alumnos me tenían, no hubo insultos, ni amenazas en esa conversación.  
Recuerdo que el día siguiente a ese, yo , Draco Malfoy, fui a buscarla a su salón para que nos presentáramos juntos a la clase que compartíamos, a pesar de que al principio ella pareció sorprenderse un poco, al final tomamos juntos esa clase y las siguientes. En ese momento no me importaron las miradas e indirectas de las demás personas, solo me importo quien se sentaba a mi lado a partir de ese día.  
Sacudí mi cabeza para ya no recordar el principio de nuestra jodida relación juntos.

 **En verdad,  
no sé ni donde estoy parado,  
en verdad oscuro está, ya no veo nada,  
estiro mis brazos hacia el frente,  
grito tu nombre en alta voz,**

Llego a mi departamento y en un alto reflejo digo tu nombre para ver si estás aquí, y es que aún no me acostumbro a que no estés, estuvimos juntos casi 2 años y estos últimos 2 meses en los que no estas Hermione me parecen una maldita eternidad, quien diría que un Malfoy estaría tan melancólico por un ratoncito de biblioteca, hasta el maldito de Blaise se burla de mí, dice que soy un tonto por no aclara el mal entendido en su momento pero ¿Acaso no conocen a esa mujer? Claro que trate de explicarle pero ella se rehusó a creerme y lo entiendo, ya que no es secreto que soy un dios muy sexy para las mujeres pero no por eso me acuesto con todas las que me giñan el maldito ojo, pero claro que al ver a Astoria besándome cualquiera pensaría que yo estaba disfrutándolo, y aunque no fue así Hermione no me quiso creer.  
Camine al mini bar y saque un Whiskey de fuego, solo quería que eso me ayudara a olvidar todos esos recuerdos que para ser sincero dolían, ya que a pesar de toso Hermione fue la única que me acepto con todo y me pasado, ella era y es la luz en mi vida llena de oscuridad.

 **Sé que hay cosas que aclarar,  
y se tienen que aclarar,  
no me importa sigue igual,  
solo asienta por favor,  
con la cabeza si los planes han cambiado,  
solo niega por favor,  
con la cabeza si hoy se han quedado,  
pero por favor, no me dejes dudando,**

Me desperté al día siguiente en el sofá con un terrible dolor de cabeza, ya que ayer completamente alcoholizado me había quedado justo en la misma posición que ahora, recostado, pensando en qué hacer con mi vida ahora que era un "hombre libre" y había llegado a una conclusión, tenía que hablar con Hermione, yo quería que fuera la madre de mis hijos obviamente guapos y rubios, despertar con ella abrazando mi pecho, con ella debajo de mi ( o encima, cualquier posición me gusta) gimiendo mi nombre y mordiendo mi hombro en el climax, quería con toda la magia que tengo que ella fuera la futura señora Malfoy.  
Así que pensando de esta manera me levante y me dirigí a su casa, no voy a dejar que ella se olvide de mi tan fácilmente o no, un Malfoy obtiene lo que quiere y yo la quiero a ella.

 **Dices tú,  
que no te gusta que te rueguen,  
luego me pediste que me arrodille a tus pies,  
ya sabías que lo haría,  
pues no existe cosa que me detenga para hacerte sentir bien**

Toque el timbre, bien, ahora todo el valor que había reunido sacado de quien sabe dónde se había ido justo ahora que escucho unos pasos acercarse a la puerta. Un mal recuerdo me golpeo en la cara mientras sostenía el aire inconscientemente, es de cuando vi la reacción de los Weasley y Potter cuando supieron sobre mi relación con Hermione, casi me lanzaban un Avada Kedavra casi se los podría jurar, y es que sus mirada podrían haber espantado hasta a mi padre y ¿Qué hice yo? Solo les sonreí y les di mi mano como si acabara de conocerlos, quería a Hermione con todo y sus amigos celosos, sobreprotectores y ante todo pobres, así que ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse a mí y yo a ellos entonces solo les dije: Cuidaré a Hermione con mi vida y después de esta si es necesario, o dejo de llamarme Malfoy y al parecer eso me sirvió en esa situación.  
Salí de mis recuerdos al escuchar la puesta abrirse.

 **Me dejaste escapar,  
¡Irresponsabilidad!,  
Siempre regresaba en el final,  
sonríe por favor,  
sonríe mi niña y yo me quedaré,  
te juro yo me quedaré,**

-¿Sí?, ¡Ah! Malfoy.

-Wood- dije igual en forma de saludo ¿Qué hacia él aquí? ¿Por qué el ex novio de Hermione está aquí si terminamos hace solo 2 meses?

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- podía notar el falso entusiasmo en su voz.

-No lo sé, tal vez vine a casa de Granger a comprar una nueva varita

-Sí muy gracioso Malfoy, si solo a eso viniste pues- estaba cerrándome la puerta en la cara cuando escuche una voz femenina muy conocida acercarse

-¿Aun no te has ido Oliver?-dijo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido- Y quien tocaba la puerta . .

-Hola Hermosa- dije en modo de saludo, ya que por su cara de asombroso deduje que no iba a saludarme primero.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy y por qué sigues aquí Oliver?- Wood solo alzo los brazos en forma de rendición y se fue.

¿Quieres poner de nuevo esa barrera entre nosotros al llamarme Malfoy de nuevo? Muy lista como siempre Hermione-dije mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella

-Contesta mi pregunta Malfoy, tengo prisa- dijo mientras trataba de irse peto la tome del abrazo antes de que avanzara más.

-A ti

-¿Qué?

-Para ser la más lista de nuestra generación y de algunas otras no eres muy rápida ¿no?  
Preguntaste que quiero, te quiero a ti, no puedes seguir alejándome solo por un mal entendido, sabes que si te hubiera querido solo para acostarme contigo no me habría hecho el valiente con Potty y Weasley, sabes que no habría comprado un departamento para dos personas ni hubiera dejado de lado mi apellido y mi orgullo al salir contigo y al venir a buscarte, casi suplicándote que vuelvas conmigo mione.

Ella solo agacho la cabeza

Solo quería que ella me diera una señal, la más pequeña serviría para tomarla entre mis brazos y luchar por ella y ese excelente cuerpo y alma también.

 **Si quieres tú llorar,  
Si tú lloras yo me iré al amanecer,  
yo me iré al amanecer  
pero por favor, no me dejes dudando.**

-El punto es, Draco, que esperaste meses para venir en persona a aclararlo mientras que yo me sentía como una estúpida al haber confiado tan ciegamente en ti.

-Vamos Hermione, yo no he estado festejando en los últimos meses, ni siquiera había podido pasar por el ministerio ni a ningún otro lugar donde estuve contigo, yo también me sentía como una basura con cara bonita y cuerpo espectacular, tanto para venir a buscarte ahora- Vi como mostraba una pequeña y débil sonrisa- Sé que soy un imbécil a veces- Hermione me miro con reproche- bueno casi siempre, pero soy un imbécil dispuesto a sufrir mil Cruciatus por no verte llorar nunca- dije mientras le alzaba su rostro con ambos manos en sus mejillas para que me viera de frente pero mantenía sus ojos cerrados- No sabes legeremancia pero si la supieras no me opondría y verías que estoy siendo realmente sincero contigo- lo último lo dije casi en un susurro

-Oliver vino porque quiere regresar conmigo- me dijo con voz muy suave aun con los ojos cerrados

-Comprendí lo que dijo, mientras quito lentamente mis manos de sus mejillas, pero el contacto cálido de sus manos sobre las mías me detiene.

-Le dije que tal vez si fuera rubio y un poco más engreído lo pensaría dos veces-finalmente me miro a los ojos

-Pues que suerte- y la bese, fue un beso lento, tierno y era mil veces mejor a lo que recordaba.

-Aun no estas totalmente perdonado- dijo contra mis labios mientras sonreía

-No esperaba menos

-Ahora, entremos a casa- nos dirigimos hacia adentro de su casa mientras la tomaba de la mano.

-¿Sabes que pasa después de una pelea y estar mucho tiempo lejos?

-¿Sexo de reconciliación y bienvenida? Draco no creo que. . .

-Hermosa-la jale hacia mí y la rodee con mi brazos- Yo creo que cuando entremos a esa casa no vas a querer salir nunca.

-¿A sí?- me miro de manera traviesa mientras me abrazaba por el cuello-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos?

 _ **Nota de autora:**_  
¡Hola! Espero que les guste y que sea digno de ustedes. Trate de verdad que los personajes tuvieran su personalidad casi intacta, excepto en las cosas románticas, pero espero que no se salga mucho de sus roles.

Gracias por leer y por su tiempo.  
¡Saludos!


End file.
